Saliendo de la rutina
by Arashi Amai x3
Summary: Un día completamente diferente, cuando al fin se decide a cambiar la molesta rutina.
1. Como suele ser

**SERIE:** The prince of tennis

**PAREJA:** Ryoma X Sakuno

**TITULO:** Saliendo de la rutina

**SUMMARY: **Un día completamente diferente, cuando al fin se decide a cambiar la molesta Rutina.

**CAPITULO 1:** Como suele ser

Un día normal en Seigaku…

Un día soleado en Seigaku…

La chica de las largas trenzas, llega temprano-como siempre- con una gran sonrisa.

Como cualquier otro día, Ryoma llega con cara de amargado según Horio, a quien saluda por educación y sigue su camino.

-Rutina…- dice Kachiro en un murmullo.

Siempre molesto a primera hora de la mañana.

Y como siempre, el día de Ryoma cambia drásticamente al ver a la chica de trenzas, sonriendo y saludándolo felizmente.

De repente, el día se vuelve menos fastidioso –Solo un poco- admite Ryoma.

Kachiro, Horio y Katsuo lo saben.

Saben que después del usual saludo de Sakuno a Echizen, el humor de este cambia drásticamente.

-Rutina!- exclama Katsuo.

Como suele suceder, Ryoma es sorprendido distraído mirando por la ventana en clase de inglés y es invitado "cordialmente" por el profesor al pizarrón, a resolver unas cuantas actividades, que Echizen resuelve con facilidad.

Horas más tarde, la jornada escolar ha finalizado y Ryoma se dirige al entrenamiento en el club de tenis.

Sabe que _ella_, estará allí.

Tezuka, no tarda en llegar y ponerlos a todos a correr como si no hubiese mañana.

Arai, de nuevo; molestando a los novatos.

Y los titulares, tienen un impresionante partido de práctica.

Afuera de las canchas, dos chicas; una gritona, y una de largas trenzas apoyen al equipo en los entrenamientos.

Mientras una de ellas grita emocionada por Ryoma-sama la otra, se sonroja, pues Tomoka está atrayendo toda la atención –y, se encuentra a su lado-.

Al finalizar el entrenamiento, cada quien se va agotado a su casa.

Sakuno se despide con una gran sonrisa y con un:

-Hasta mañana, Ryoma-kun- que apenas se escucha.

Y una vez más… Al final del día Ryoma sale de Seigaku con una gran sonrisa.

-Rutina…- Suspira Horio desconcertado.

En ocasiones, Ryoma, suele ser tan…

Predecible…

**Arashi Amai **

**^^ Hola.**

**Etto…**

**:3 bueno…**

**Este ha sido solamente el primer cap. Son casi como tres… el próximo cap.**

**Capitulo 2: Un día un poco diferente. **

**^^ Besos…**

**Byeeeeeeeeeee :)**


	2. Un día un poco diferente

**SERIE:** The prince of tennis

**PAREJA:** Ryoma X Sakuno

**TITULO:** Saliendo de la rutina

**SUMMARY: **Un día completamente diferente, cuando al fin se decide a cambiar la molesta Rutina.

**CAPITULO 2:** Un día un poco diferente

Llueve en Seigaku, algo no muy común en primavera.

La chica de ojos rubíes llega tarde -algo no muy usual en ella- y al parecer ha dejado su sonrisa en casa, pues no la trae consigo.

Como cualquier otro día Ryoma llega con su expresión de molestia en el rostro. Devuelve el saludo a los estudiantes que por educación se acercan a él a saludar.

Sakuno, no entra a la primera clase; ha llegado tarde y no tiene permitido estar en el salón.

Cuando al fin suena el timbre que le permite ingresar al aula, Ryuzaki, sin determinar a Echizen se sienta en su lugar.

-Tal vez, no me vió- piensa Ryoma fugazmente.

Sin embargo, ahora está enojado. Aunque sabe bien, lo despistada que Sakuno puede ser.

El timbre de receso suena, y los estudiantes salen del salón.

Sakuno toma sus cosas y sale como si nada, ignorando a Ryoma.

Una vez más…

Echizen sale enfadado hacia la terraza, necesita dormir un rato. Solo quiere que la jornada termine pronto, para ir al entrenamiento y así, las cosas serían como se supone que deben ser.

Al fin la jornada termina y el tan ansiado entrenamiento comienza.

Todo parece normal…

Todos corren por orden del capitán.

2. Los novatos, son molestados por Arai

Los titulares tienen su partido de práctica.

Pero Ryuzaki no está allí –como suele ser-

La situación comienza a fastidiar a Ryoma.

-hoy no está la nieta de Sumirecita- menciona Eiji con preocupación –Será que le pasó algo?-

-Tienes razón! No es usual que falte a los entrenamientos-

-Sabes si le pasó algo o'chibi?-

-Ha arruinado mi día, no es como que tenga ganas de verla- Ryoma piensa amargado –No- contesta fría y secamente.

-RYOMA-SAMAAAAAA! Gambatteeeeeee!- Tomoka parece intentar llamar la atención de Echizen. Nunca la mira con indiferencia, normalmente, la ignora; pero este no ha sido un día como todos. Hoy simplemente no está de humor.

El tortuoso entrenamiento llega a su fin. Y Ryoma se va a su casa, frustrado y estresado.

Y todo es culpa de Sakuno Ryuzaki.

**Arashi Amai**

**Jejejejejeje hola ^^**

**Bueno… primero que todo, quisiera agradecer a ****Stellar BS**** y a ****AmericanDarkness**** por sus reviews ^^**

**Ok… el próximo cap.**

**Capitulo 3: Alguien sabe que le pasa a Ryuzaki?**

**^^ Besos….**

**Bye :)**


End file.
